The present invention relates to chain wear monitoring devices. Such devices are designed to determine the extent of wear on a chain while it is moving. Such devices are used for example to monitor wear on moving chains used in overhead conveyors. Such chains wear at the junction between the links of the chain, and often occur at the pins which are used to join adjacent links of the chain.